parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolie Polie Anne Marie
Cast: * Olie - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Zowie - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Spot - Marie (The Aristocats) * Olie's Dad - Kate (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Olie's Mom - Harold (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Pappy - Pocahontas (Pocahontas (1995) * Billy - Riley (Inside Out) * Uncle Gizmo - Baby Bop (Barney & Friends) * Polie Anna - Barney (Barney & Friends) * Baxter - Jill (Inside Out) * Bonita - Bill (Inside Out) * Space Boy - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Coochie - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) * Coo - Diamond Destiny (Stork) * Binky - Kate (Arthur (1996) * Screwy - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Pollie Pi - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) * Wheelie - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Dicey - Kessie (Winnie th Pooh) * Ms Triangle - Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * Little Green Dad - Nani (Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Little Green Olie - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Chunk Squarey - Mulan * Clippy Clop - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) * Klanky Klaus - Miss Kitty (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) * Gloomius Maximus - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) Episodes Season 1 * Little Sister, Big Brother / Through Trick and Thin / Bedlam * Ciminin Toast / I Find Rock / Tooth on the Loose * Nap for Marie / Monster Movie Night / Top Dog Fish * House Detectives / The Backyard Jungle / The Best Doggone Show in the World * Mutiny on the Bouncy / Roll the Camera / Pocahontas' Boat * Where's Pocahontas? / Hopin' and a Hoppin' / Just Like Kate * Marie's Birthday / Sir Rolie Polie Anne Marie / Universal Marie * Squaresville / David's Harmonica / Unruly Polie Anne Marie * Rolie Polie Pogo / Two Not So Easy Pieces / Gotta Dance * Pocahontas Days / Copy Cat and Mouse / The Bump * David Got Game / Hickety Ups / Chili's Cold * Our Two Moms / What to Be / Magno-Women * Scavenger Hunt / What's Up Jack? / Grown Ups and Kids Season 2 * Harold's Night Out / Family Pox / Da Plane! Da Plane! * Surprise! / Mousetrap / To Space And Beyond * Go Fish / Roller Derby / A Birthday Present For Harold * A Little Souped Coup-y / Rain Rain Go Away / Beach Blanket Baby Bop * Y2 Pocahontas / Upside Downers / Cutie Go Bye-Bye * Anne Marie's Note / Baby Kate / A Record Bustin' Day * Where O Where Did Anne Marie Go? / Gone Kitten-Gone Kitten / A Chip Off The Old Orb * The Legend Of Spookie Ookie / Oooh Scary / David, Queen Of The Pumpkins * Looove Bug / Seven Minutes And Counting / Anne Marie's New Suit * Mission Invisible / Muscle Bots / Hypno-Eyes * Starry Starry Night / Snowie / Jingle Jangle Day's Eve * Little Human Zoo / David's Soupy Hero / Coupy Won't Fit * David Do, Olie Too / Kessie Situation / Square Plane In A Round Hole * Gotcha! / Springy Chicken / A Family Egg-Stravaganza Season 3 * Home Sick / Leaf Me Alone / Round and Round and Square We Go * Throw It In Gear / A Tooth For A Tooth / Family Collectables * Kitty Day Afternoon / Visibly Invisible / Itty Bitty Baby Starry * Baby Talk / Putting On The Kitten / Whistlin' David * Square Roots / 1 Anne Marie, 2 Anne Marie, 3 Anne Marie, 4 / Switcheroo * Girl-nesia / 1001 Arabian Nights / Showdown At The Ol' Family Corral * Let's Make History / Adventure Of Space Girls / Silly Willy Day * Detective Family's Cookie Caper / The Lie / Guess It's Nite Nite * When David All Growed Up / Scruba-dub-dubby-A Marie In The Tubby / Hide And Go Sleep * Rewind / Who's The Bestest Of Them All / But Why? * Just Putting Around / Soupy David And The Bogey Bot / No Hugs Please * Family Portrait / Show And Tell / A Little Helping Hand Season 4 * Pretend Friend / Beddy Day for Kate / Mulan * We Scream for Ice Cream / Pomps Up / Anchor Away * Guys and Dollies / Dinglie Danglie Doodle / Dancin' Machines * Bubble Trouble / Calling All Space Girls / Kate Break * Who's the Worstest / Puzzle Peace / Girl Rangers * Rust In Space / All Wound Up / Soap-bot Derby * Treasure of the Rolie Polie Madre / Lost and Found / David's Petals * Day for Night / David Cycle / Mighty Anne Marie * Space Telly / Ultra Good Space Heroes / It's a Roundi-ful Life * Cheery Spherey Day / Diary Daze / Rock-a-bye Kate * Housey Wake Up / Blue Coupey / YesTHANKYOUPlease * Violet Parr / Marahute / Doofy Looking Anne Marie * Song of the Blue Fish / Lady Bug Lady Bug Fly Away Home / Anderson Beddie Bye Season 5 * A Little Hero / Kate's Birthday / Hiding in Plain Sight * Making the Best of It / Superest Bot of Them All / Oh Anne Marie, Anne Marie It's a Wired World * Dino Bots / A Couple of Good Sports / Pocahontas's Pals * Bots Will Be Girls / Shenzi / Good Prince David * Madame Bot-erfly / Boxing Day / It's Just Not Fair * Dare Ya! / Round Beard's Ghost / Shenzi Day * Tug-A-Violet / Always Chasing Rainbows / Follow Yer Nose * Ten Foot Anne Marie / The Big Drip / Invasion of the Ticklers! * Widget Watchers / Shippin' and Receivin' / The Bestest Field Trip of All * Blind as a Bot / Beauty and the Girl / Anne Marie's Bot-ler * Mulan Sings the Blues / Cast Off / Orb's Well That Ends Well Season 6 * Soupey David and Diaper Dyna-mo / Magnetitus / A Little Wish * Blast From The Past / Gone Shenzi / Barney the Dinosaur * A Little Jingle Jangle Sparkler / A Gift For Miss Kitty / All's Squared Away Day * Give It Back Madame Medusa / Olie Unsproinged / Bot O' The Housey * Gumming Up The Works / Hands Across Polieville / Rolie Polie Pop Tops * Lunchmaster 3000 / Puzzle Planet / A Totally Backwards Day * David's School Daze / Beacon Blinkin' Day / When Mr. Sunny Gets Blue * Straighten Upper-er To The Rescue / The Great Manner Hunt / Polie Poppin' Day * The Secret Life Of Babies / Shhhhhh!! / The Robbie Robbie Diamond Destiny Blues * Big Babies / Kooky Kites / Twin Sittin * A Polie Family Frolic / Has Anyone Seen My Diamond Destiny? / Babies Go Home Movie * Rolie Polie Anne Marie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002) * Rolie Polie Anne Marie: The Baby Bot Chase (2003) Gallery: Category:Rolie Polie Olie TV Spoofs Category:Female Style